


Gasters lost name

by Blackdragonalextheshadowdragon



Series: Brokentale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Colliding timelines, Female Frisk, Frisk POV, Gaster Blaster - Freeform, Gen, Swearing, brokentale, flowey being an asshole, sans pov, undertale - Freeform, w.d. gaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragonalextheshadowdragon/pseuds/Blackdragonalextheshadowdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the pacifist ending Frisk remembers about Gaster, and she, Sans and Flowey go to the underground to save him. However in the underground they quickly learn that things aren't at all like they're supposed to be, that things are broken.</p><p> </p><p>I lost the old summary and was too lazy to rewrite it. The actual story is better, please believe me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A strange day

Frisk lived on the surface happily while sharing a house with sans. They had only been living there for two weeks and everything already had gone perfect. Sans and Papyrus had both gotten jobs they where happy with and had, gotten a nice big house, which Frisk suspected had been built with a little help of Sans's blue magic, where there was more than enough room for all three of them. Even though Toriel had insisted either Sans or Papyrus was always near by to help her in case it was needed. As on the situation with Toriel and Asgore, they had gotten back together and even remarried but Asgore wanted to talk about what had happened in the years where they had not seen each other and both agreed it would be a good idea if they could do this in full privacy. All the others had gotten a home too and they all were so happy.  
There was of course one person that wasn't happy, Sans. It had nothing to do with Toriel, in fact he was genuinely happy when she for back together with Asgore, as long as they could still exchange bad jokes. No, he was worried about the resets. He had a well paid job as game designer and he worked for a publishing company where he reviewed sent in stories and for the gaming company he worked on story's meaning he was constantly busy with stories. To make sure there would always be someone to take care of her they took there jobs on different days of the week. Sans would work on Mondays and Wednesdays. While he did his jobs good I knew he only put minimum effort in it. Today it was Friday which meant it was his turn to take care of me.

 

I woke up to the sound of the door slamming shut. I checked the time, two A.M. Who was up this early, did Papyrus fall out of his bed again, but if that was the case, then why would he leave. No way a burglar would just slam the door like that right. Knowing I would not be able to fall asleep anyways I decided to check it out. First I looked in Papyrus's bedroom and found he hadn't even been woken up by the slamming of the door. When I looked in Sans's bedroom I found that not only had Sans. Left, he had also cleaned up his room, which he never did. Downstairs I found that the entire house was cleaned up perfectly and that there were two distinct piles containing stuff of me and Papyrus. This was just getting weird, Sans never cleaned up unless me or Papyrus made him and Papyrus went to sleep even earlier than I did and the house was still very much a mess back then. On the table there was a note from sans which read ' I left for work at the publisher early. Love Sans '. Okay now it was just creepy, Sans didn't even have to work today and while the manager would be up to check if there were any new people that wanted their book published he would not expect Sans this early.  
I did have an idea. I was going to send an email to Sans's manager to ask about Sans possibly being free next week for a vacation anyways so I would just ask if Sans was there and if he was how early he arrived. I knew that there was no way for me to fall asleep anymore so I just decided to eat and read some of the books I had borrowed from the library.

 

Sans, you're 3 days and 5 hours early. Hm, I couldn't sleep, I replied. And I had done everything I could do around the house so I just decided to go to work. I finished that book report you wanted me to make. Alright but why are you here, it is not even a day on which you should be working. Shouldn't you be taking care of Frisk. Paps will do it, he has a free week. " It's not like Frisk needs to be taken care of anyways " Sans thought. Wait the manager said, there is an email from Frisk. It reads ' Hello mister Jerkins, I wanted to ask if Sans could have a free week next week because I was planning a vacation to Switzerland and Papyrus didn't want another free week. Also, did Sans come today, He left a note saying he would go to work at the publisher. The gaming company already said a week of would be fine so if you are okay with that Sans will be free to come on vacation. Already thank you, Frisk.'  
Well, the manager said. Since you're working today anyways I see no problem with that. Thanks I said. I will be sure not to let you down.

It was 7 A.M. Sans's manager had responded saying that since Sans was there now anyways he could be free tomorrow. I explained everything to Papyrus and showed him the managers email and Papyrus understood, though neither of us understood why Sans was at work today.  
Suddenly I remembered something from the underground that was strange, a weirs goopy black man with a white head and white skeleton hands with two strange holes inside them. When I asked Papyrus he had no idea who he was. Flowey seemed to know something but after accidentally revealing this he just hid way in the ground of his cage and nothing we, said affected him. I decided to ask around town to see if anyone else knew it.


	2. The truth about Gaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the truth about W.D. Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about not keeping your post schedule, this chapter is six days early.

Nobody knew anything about the strange man. Feeling defeated I and, Papyrus went back home. Papyrus insisted on coming because otherwise Sans would get very very mad at him. That was how it went last time at least. I went out alone while Papyrus stayed at home and a few human kids where mean to me. After seeing Papyrus react to how mad Sans acted both to him and the kids I was terrified. Papyrus actually took a day of the day after because he was in a terrible state of shock. Later that day when Toriel visited and noticed that Sans wasn't there and that Papyrus was sitting on the couch crying she thought Sans died and I had a very difficult time explaining what had happened. Toriels reaction was only, is Sans truly capable of being that scary, to which I replied, yes, yes he can. It was understandable that Papyrus wasn't going to let me outside alone.

  
I heard knocking on the door and Flowey shouted, HEY, SMILEY TRASH BAG IS HOME.   
A little later after Sans explained that he couldn't sleep, had done all the jobs around the house he could do and got bored he decided he would go to work since he had nothing else to do. Papyrus answered, but you love doing nothing and went to make dinner. I asked Sans if he knew something about this weird goopy man. He dropped his cup of tea. Sans, Frisk, is everything alright Papyrus shouted from the kitchen. Yeah, Sans shouted, I just tripped and dropped my cup, I'll clean it up. Okay Sans, Papyrus shouted. Then he turned back to me and said, no I don't know anything about that man, I'm sorry. But then he whispered, meet me in the library tomorrow tell Papyrus it's social practice for Flowey. The rest of the evening was uneventful and boring.

 

I had no problem getting in to the library with flowey for "social practice ".   
Okay Sans, I asked who is this weird goopy person. Sans looked around and said, his name is W.D. Gaster, and he is me and Papyrus's father. /I had to hold myself in not to shout what/ (from now on anything that is between two of these / will be a thought ). You're kidding me right, I whispered. No I am not Sans said, let me explain everything I know. So Gaster created us by using Parts of his hands, thats where those holes came from. He was an okay parent, though he was at work a lot but he did care about me and Paps. He built the core but one day, for unknown reasons he fell in it and got erased from existence. Thats all I remember, Paps nothing, neither does anyone else.  
You idiot, he didn't fall, he was pushed. Flowey said. And how would YOU know anything about that, Sans asked. I saw it, okay, Flowey said. While I was still Asriel I was visiting Gaster for a basic vaccination but when I entered the core to head for his lab he was busy repairing a broken part of the railing. He told me that he would just finish that and after that it was time for the check up. Then I saw a weird scientist that walked there and mumbled about powering up the core. Before I could even say anything he walked up behind Gaster and pushed him into the core. I actually forgot all about it until I became a flower. Then I remembered, though it was fuzzy and the scientist that pushed is completely unidentifiable for me. Why did I even tell you that? ( because of plot, get owned ) Sans replied I don't know. Why did you?

  
Sans, Flowey, I said, we should go see if we can help him. As much as I'd live to, Frisk, he got erased from existence, there is no way of saving him. Why would I even WANT to help him. Flowey said. Sans, I saw him in a weird room, I said, we could at least try to save him Sans. Alright kid, I'll help, Sans sighed. Flowey then said, why would I help. I answered, because then he could help you and if he can't you will be allowed to go outside more. Alright alright, Flowey said, but only because I want to go outside of that damn cage more often.   
So, Sans said, how are we going to get to the underground without being noticed remeber that vacation. We'll just fake going there while we actually go to the underground. Frisk, Sans said, you're a genius. I blushed and said, thanks. Flowey said, well what are we waiting for, let's go see what the underground looks like empty. Flowey, we are going to save Sans's father, it's not a vacation. We gotta act like it is, Flowey responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. If you want to talk to me about the story you can contact my Tumblr. My Tumblr name is Blackdragonalextheshadowdragon. Next chapter shlund be out next monday since that is my post schedule, one chapter every monday. I posted this chapter one day after I uploaded the first.
> 
>  
> 
> Alex


	3. Goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last goodbyes are said. ( short chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, I am just really busy with school. I will try to upload the next chapter early.
> 
> Have a nice day.  
> Alex

"So you are going on a vacation " Toriel said. "Be careful". "Be careful indeed", Asgore said. "And why are you taking Flowey with you? "Because", Flowey said in a sarcastic tone. "They hope that I'll become a better person, they think a vacation will do me good, that I will see how wrong my ways are". "Okay", Asgore said, "but if you hurt them I will personally kill you, understood". "Yes, d, Asgore". " you will send a postcard won't you", Papyrus asked. "Depends, will we find any nice postcards", Sans replied. "Send a text wen you get there okay, if you don't I'll come running all the way to Switzerland myself to find you, understood", Undyne said. "Sure, why not". I replied. Alphys then asked, "how are you gonna go there, you don't have any plane tickets". My answer was. " we are going to take the bus to the airport, we get the plane from there, I got plane tickets early. "Well", Mettaton said, "enjoy your vacation". "Have a nice trip", Napstablook said quietly.

  
We were sitting in the bus. "So, Flowey". I asked. "Why didn't you try to help Gaster". "I don't remember, I already have a difficult time remembering anything at all, I just remember stading there and watching it happen, not moving at all. And then I remember waking up in my bed". "That's,,,,,,,, strange. Why would that be". I said puzzled

  
Deep in the underground a voice that sounded like seven voices fused together chuckled. "Soon enough, sooner than I expected. I finally won't be alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the third chapter, I took some advice and I hope it is better now. Everything that a character says should be between two of these things "like this". I hope you enjoyed and please do keep giving me advice on making it more fun to read. The next chapter will be were they re enter the underground and were the name of the series this is in will become clear. ( the series is called brokentale in case you didn't know )  
> If you have any questions about character you can put them in the comments or go to my tumblr account called Blackdragonalextheshadowdragon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day  
> Alex


	4. Colliding timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group jumps into the underground. There they learn what is happening to this world, ends with a cliffhanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is this chapter early like I promised. I hope this makes up for the previous chapter as these two both had to be written in one day because of school.

"So this is it" I said. "Back at the beginning, were it all started". "Whelp", Sans said," time to teleport". "Hey smiley trashbag, why isn't anything happening". "My teleportation isn't working, for some reason". "Hey, what are you three going to do, determined one depressed powerful one and soulless one", a deep voice said. Floating above the hole was a figure literally made out of darkness with a human shape and two lights that would be eyes. The eyes differed in color with one giving of a silver light and the other giving of a golden light. When I tried to talk I failed to even open my eyes. While looking in the eyes of this thing I understood perfectly what they were saying, do it, jump, I dare you. When I looked at Flowey and Sans I knew they were thinking the same thing, we jumped.

 

Wile falling I had weird visions. The creature that we had seen floating above the hole didging the attacks of Omega Flowey and then making one dismissing motion with his hand that pulled al the souls out of Omega Flowey and turned him into normal Flowey. Asriel as a child fighting against a creature made of light with red and pink eyes, Asriel was losing. A Dragon on the surface murdering humans. The being made out of light fighting against the being made out of darkness, neither seemed to be winning. Then the weirdest vision came. A lost soul with a lab coat and hands literally made out of blood saying. "Experiment on subject f-1 lethal failure, bring in f-2 for repeat. And there it ended. The visions went to fast to settle in what really happened and what I had seen. Then I hit the ground. Everything hurt far more that it had before. I vaguely heard Flowey, myself and Sans screaming in pain, Then everything went black

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're hurt, aren't you". A voice that sounded like seven different voices fused together said. "Don't worry, you will be fine, after all, These flowers blocked your fall". I succeeded to open my eyes and didn't know what I was looking at. Above me floated a creature that looked the six human souls the way they looked while Flowey was absorbing them, they were in that same position, just spinning around nothing. The only difference was that here there was a seventh red soul, spinning with the rest. There also was nothing in the middle. "W-what are you". It hurt to talk, everything hurt. "I am Leroy, my body symbolizes the change from a normal monster to a god by absorbing seven human souls. You have entered the underground, though you must already know that. Your friends are still unconscious, I will tell you more once you are all healed".

"What is this place", sans asked. "What happened to the ruins"Flowey asked, what did you do to it, Leroy guy. "I fixed it up. But now I'd better get straight to explaining. Once you all left the underground it left the underground low on magic, as it drains magic from the monsters that live there to stay intact. Trying desperately to get more inhabitants so it could keep itself intact". "You say that like the underground is a creature". Flowey said. "For all I know, it might as well be, now please don't interrupt me anymore, Asriel Dreemur.". Leroy said. We were all shocked, how did he know, however we wisely stayed silent. "So as I said, the underground kept trying to suck in new inhabitants. Eventually the underground tried so hard to pull in new inhabitants that the walls that separated this timeline from other timelines broke apart, but only in the underground. So now creatures from nearby timelines are being sucked into this world, I am one of these creatures. None of us replied though, as through a crack in the ceiling a big, orange snake was staring at the room. With what sounded like a mix of a hiss and a roar it charged at Leroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it,msorry for the cliffhanger.,if you want to ask me about the characters you can ask me in the comments or ask me on Tumblr at the name Blackdragonalextheshadowdragon.
> 
> Have a nice day  
> Alex.


	5. The other us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chaper. In this one the other, Sans, Flowey and Frisk are explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is another short chapter but it is early so please don't complain.
> 
>  
> 
> Ales

Leroy just floated there. The snake passed right through the souls that made up his body. He looked at the snake and said " go away NOW". As he said this the souls started to glow. The snake ran away. "W-w, what was that" Sans asked. "One of the new monsters from another world. They are quite common, monsters from that creatures universe. I believe that universe was called the amalgaverse. It was filled with amalgamates". I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I replied. "Why are they all amalgamates?" "Simple, the human from that universe and the Papyrus from that universe were very close. So when the human from that universe got killed by a certain ex-queen Papyrus went insane and started killing everyone. Alphys however used determination to save everyone. The murders ended when a certain skeleton killed Papyrus". "Wait", Sans said," Toriel killed Frisk there, I killed Papyrus there?". "It is a different universe were people are different. And no you weren't the skeleton that killed Papyrus. You were his first victim, Alphys was to late to save you. The skeleton that killed Papyrus was another other you, if that makes sense. That one hated Papyrus for a certain,,,,,,, accident with a murderous human. To explain the accident, the human attacked that Sans and even stabbed him in the eye before Sans managed to defeat the human and take their soul. Papyrus was in the meantime just watching it happen, emotionless, not doing anything. So broken Sans killed broken Papyrus, though both of them should be roaming in this place somewhere". Before me or Sans could say something Flowey asked "is there another me too?" "Yes there is. Their story goes like this. A freak accident happened causing everyone to become more powerful, but many became evil as well. Flowey didn't want his body anymore so he went to the now evil doctor Alphys and Alphys had an idea to make him more powerful. Create new Floweys and have the original Flowey absorb them and have every Flower he absorbed be controlled by the original, to make them all one and the same. So now they are Flowey, Flowey the flowers. Then they got sucked into this world". "Okay",Flowey said, "that's just creepy". Leroy then started about the Frisk that was down here, the other one. "The other Fisk is the most boring story. He killed himself in the fight against Mettaton. Then when Mettaton took his soul he took control over Mettaton and took his body, then he got sucked into this world". "All of those stories are disgusting", I said. Sans said "I completely agree". Flowey said, "I just think they are all creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was another short story, if you want to contact me about the story or characters you can do it on my Tumblr at Blackdragonalextheshadowdragon.
> 
>  
> 
> Alex


	6. The Darkness and The Light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His dust was thrown on me and I screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet again a short chapter but I will post the next chapter early and that should be longer.
> 
>  
> 
> Alex

It had been a long day since we last talked to Leroy. After telling the stories he floated of to other businesses as he called it. When he returned he asked for our story. When we told him about the dark creature he interrupted us saying. "If The Darkness was there the only reason you are still alive is because he let you be. There is no fighting him and he is generally a don't really care what is going on person. If he appeared to you something about your journey or you must have interested him. From what little I know he can kill a creature without even looking at it, just standing in o e place and suddenly a dark cut appears on the creature and it turns to dust, he can even permanently kill amalgamates". "That's correct Leroy, now how about you stop talking about things you don't understand". The Darkness had appeared, it's head tilted sideways and the silver and golden eye staring at all of us at the same time. "I knew you would come here, weakling". The creature made of light with the red and pink eye had appeared, knifes made of the same white light the creature was made of were floating pointing at all of us. I did the only thing I could think of doing and held a cushion in front of myself as protection. The knifes shot at us at incredible speed. I closed my eyes and prepared to wake up in a bed of yellow flowers.

 

  
Another vision. The Darkness entered a village. As soon as he was in there men, women and children with red and pink eyes attacked him, it went black for a moment and suddenly the place was filled with corpses and The Darkness said "stop hiding behind your puppets and come out you coward. Or I will show you the destructive power of a makers death by killing myself in your world. Your world will never heal and the other makers will still kill you".

  
When the vision ended I saw the knifes stuck in midair being held by clouds of darkness that surrounded the blades. When I looked at Sans a white cut appeared on his face out of nowhere and Flowey was completely surrounded by a mix of darkness and light that seemed to be fighting each other. Sans turned to dust. The golden eye of The Darkness started twitching violently and the silver left eye started glowing far more brightly suddenly. Then Sans's dust was thrown at me by bright white lights and I screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for the cliffhanger and yes, Sans is actually dead and Frisk will not be dying anytime soon. Or will she.


	7. The coldenss in his eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's against our rules, we all swore an oath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload this chapter early but I have like no free time to work on this chapter because of a whole lot of school tests. I am aching to show of the next chapter though because I already thoght up most of it and it is super creepy.
> 
>  
> 
> Alex

The Darkness's eyes suddenly went normal again and they once again became calm, but a certain coldness appeared in them. He then spoke with a voice filled with nothing but coldness. "You dare use that attack on a creature that didn't attack you. Now you have gone to far". "What are you gonna do to stop me, I trained for this fight for a very long time and I won't be stopped by any of the creatures here. You are worthless. I can feel you losing the fight to stop me from turning this flower back into his six souls for. Soon he'll kill his friend". It was true. The amount of darkness in the light surrounding Flowey had been reduced to almost nothing. Then that darkness disappeared too. The light focused on Flowey. Flowey started growing.

 

 

 

 

  
Then Flowey shrunk back to his own size and the light disappeared. The Light had been impaled by ten spears made of pure darkness. He cursed and teleported away. "Why did you seem so angry when The light killed Sans, I mean, you don't know him at all" Flowey asked. "It was not who he killed. It was how he did it. I and others like me are not allowed to use that attack on a creature that didn't attack us, it is against our rules. We all swore an oath. I am not going to tell you about others like me so don't even bother asking. As for your friend. I will bring him back now, and do NOT ask me how but beware, there will not always be somebody to help you survive and you must leave the ruins soon.  
Al of Sans's dust came of of me, flew to the bed Sans had been on and turned back into Sans. The Darkness disappeared leaving absolutely no trail. Leroy had mysteriously disappeared too, though I recalled him sneaking away from the fight and just didn't really notice it. The first thing I did when Sans was fully restored was hug him.

 

After explaining everything to Sans we decided to pack and leave. Though we wanted to say goodbye to Leroy he was nowhere to be found. "This is it then", Sans said. We stepped through the door to Snowdin Forest and the first thing we noticed was how dark it was. A figure was standing at the bridge, staring of into the forest. When it noticed us a silver light appeared around him and he disappeared. Though we were weirded out by this we concluded that it was probably just a monster that got shocked. We took our first few steps into the dark version of Snowdin Forest. The bush where the first camera had been was torn apart by something incredibly strong. It gave me the chills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you want to talk about this story or the character you can contact me on Tumblr at Blackdragonalextheshadowdragon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alex


	8. The demon and the hidden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You scream and stumble backwards your other friend stumbles backwards too but seems relieved to know where his foe is. You check the creature MYSTERIOUS DEMON, ATTACK 130 DEFENSE 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to ad this chapter so much so here it is.  
> Info, the perspective changes to an oc I created for this chapter. He will be ome more important later.
> 
>  
> 
> Alex

You and your friends walk further nervously, scared of whatever destroyed the camera. You feel something is watching you but you don't know what it is. Your friends expressions show you that they can feel it too. You look around nervously and see nothing. Sweat appears on your forehead. You don't even try to act it cool, cowards. You step closer to your walking friend, your flower friend tries to hide in his pot. I can feel your fear in the air, I don't blame you for your fear anymore, a few years ago I would have acted the same way, except I would be alone, there is nothing better than traveling the road on your own. A strange ping sound on your left. When you look nothing's there. You turn around, the fear in the air is so thick that it's getting difficult to sense anything else. You are looking straight into a single red eye, filled with emptiness. I remember this creature. Slowly it walks out of the forest. You see a the body of a giant elk with one glowing eye and on empty eye socket. Out of its neck com three snake bodies with heads. Their eye sockets are all empty. You scream and stumble backwards your other friend stumbles backwards too but seems relieved to know where his foe is. You check the creature. MYSTERIOUS DEMON, ATTACK 130 DEFENSE 130 THIS DEMON COMES FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE UNDERGROUND OR THE SURFACE OR SPACE. IT SHOULD NOT EXIST HERE. OR IN ANY OTHER TIMELINE. IT FOCUSES ON THE WEAKEST OF IT'S PREY FIRST AND CAN HUNT FOR WEEKS WITHOUT BECOMING TIRED. You know that you are in trouble. The other half of the demon is visible now. It's body is a dragon from behind and it's tail is that of a stegosaurus. It stands up on it's back legs and roars with all four of it's heads. It's hooves smash on the ground. All birds fly away from the forest, as if they were unable to run during the roar. Interesting. The demon slowly approaches you by extending one of the snake heads over to you, the main body stands still. You are petrified by fear. The snake head prepares it's attack. You hear the sound of a Gaster blaster charging and a beam of white light smashes the head. The head gives an annoyed look towards your skeleton friend and looks back to where you were. It finds that you are not there anymore and suddenly all of the snake heads attack you. You dodge them all. The demons only eye starts to glow brighter and the snake heads attack even more and faster. You still dodge them all. Suddenly you feel a burning pain in you left leg. When you look at the demon it's tail is dripping with blood. You can barely even stand. This is going as I feared it would. There is no escaping this creature. Once it kills you not even a reset can save you. You stumble against your skeleton friend and hold on to him as good as you can. You feel him wrapping his arm around you. At what feels like an enormous distance you can hear you flower friend asking if you are fine. You don't answer. I find myself looking down at my knifes and thinking that I should attack the demon and help you. I immediately ban the idea from my mind and remind myself why I am here. It is too early to reveal myself, no, I CANNOT help you, no matter how much I want to. You and your friends back up against a tree, firing useless attacks at the demon. Once again I find myself thinking I should help. Just one attack to stun the creature for a while. I would be gone before they could really settle in what had happened. No, there there are more important things right now. You have started running. The demon is slow and you make it to the bridge. Then the demon appears at the end of the bridge. It teleported, the dirty cheater, it was more than intelligent enough to know these creatures where no risk at all. It never even consumed those it had killed. It just killed them for fun. Why did I want to stop it so badly, I never felt this way about anything before except when I was ordered to kill something. I started shaking. In an impulse to get back to my smarts Quickly grabbed on of the knifes and stabbed myself in the leg. This worked and I was able to calm down. The pain was terrible but at least I was able to think clearly again. The boss would be mad, she didn't want me hurting myself to be able to concentrate on the mission but sometimes it was just necessary.  
The flower did something far smarter than I had imagined from this group, after all, they had trusted Leroy. A very bad choice if you wanted to stay in one piece. The flower shot it's pellet things in the demons mouth while it was roaring and using the temporary pain of the creature they ran. They succeeded to escape but to no avail. You, the human was dying. And no amount of determination could save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk to me about this story, the characters or a story of my own use the comments or Tumblr at Blackdragonalextheshadowdragon 
> 
>  
> 
> Alex


	9. The demons from there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically another chapter with the same pov as the last chapter, this chapter bassicaly explains some things about the demon and this oc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a lot longer than I expected since it is just exposition. I got a bit carried away while writing it. I actually stayed up intill 22:50 writing and uploading this and I get up at 6 am sharp. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alex

I opened the book on different types on demons, knowing the poison was a stronger version of a Stegodemon, a common type of demon from where this monstrosity came from. They had the body of an oversized Komodo Dragons with gigantic stegosaurus tails. The spikes on the ends were poisonous. Stegodemons were creatures that lived as a group, when a creature that wasn't a demon approached them they would charge it, surround it and slash it with their tail spikes. After slashing all non-demons they ran to their *nest* and wait patiently until they felt a sudden urge to kill, giving any other non-demons they found the same treatment. When this sudden urge to kill came over them they knew their least recent victims that were poisoned had succumbed to the poison. Then the demons came and finished of whatever they had poisoned. The poison had a terrible effect. It would slowly take away the victims senses and perception of the world, preventing them from showing emotions while they still had them and making them feel terrible pain until they can feel nothing but pain, a living death. After that the demons came and wrapped up the creature in their tail or if the creature was bigger than the already massive tail they would gang up on the creature and completely wrap it up. Any friends the creature had would have got bitten and scratched to death but the demons that hadn't wrapped up their victim while the other demons slowly retracting their tails, using their spikes to tear up the victims body. While Stegodemons are dangerous they don't have very though skins and can be killed with a few arrows. However, some greater demons, unique to one with whatever body they have, usually consisting of multiple animal and demon body parts, and far more dangerous have a Stegodemons, which are just lesser demons, poisonous tail. There is no cure for Stegodemon poison. When a close friend is stung, the best thing you can do for them is give them a quick painless death.  
This was wrong, I had cured multiple creatures of this poison, the cure was not worth surviving though as it only gave you a few years ti live and during those years you would constantly feel terrible pain everywhere in your body. Then there might as well be no cure. I went back to the book.  
There is however a greater demon, one that if it even had a name, would never ever have it's name spoken, so terrible this demon was, killing entire armies on it's own. Even killing other demons, something no normal demon would ever do. It has a far smaller tail but it's poison is far worse than that of a Stegodemon, killing a creature in a way that not even determination or a maker, the two greatest ways of bringing something that died back to the world of the living, neither of those have any power in our world, but travelers between worlds knew this as the demon left a bloody trail behind itself everywhere it went.  
I was shaking again, it didn't have anything to do with this person dying, it was this demon, that in the days in which he traveled the roads alone, helping any village he came across with monsters or farming if they needed it, had destroyed villages in his path, killed entire cities full of soldiers and innocents, just leaving the bodies there to rot, not even carnivores/omnivores that were starving to death would come anywhere near it's prey and I would end up having to burry all the bodies.  
No, I would not let this creature kill anyone else while I had the chance to help that person. I concentrated myself and brought my sleeves to my soul. At first a evil looking dark purple aura formed between my sleeves and he thought, no, the magic his boss had given to me would not work. I would have to use my own magic. A bright green light appeared and shards of green magic were sent towards Snowdin to heal the victim. After that I felt another crack come in my already broken soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the basic notes, you know the drill. I am too tired to write it all down.
> 
>  
> 
> Alex

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you want to talk about this story or a story of you own you can contact me on my Tumblr by the name Blackdragonalextheshadowdragon. Please enyoy the rest of the chapters. If there are spelling mistakes then I am sorry but English is my second language because I'm dutch but please do tell me about them. Have a wonderful day and life.
> 
> Alex.
> 
>  
> 
> New chapters every week


End file.
